Alter Ego
by FleursLove
Summary: [Chapter III - UPDATE] Berawal dari taruhan konyol, hingga harus terlibat hubungan rumit. Zitao dengan Kris. atau Tao dengan Yifan? Dua orang yang sama-sama memiliki kepribadian ganda. Bagaimana kah kisah mereka? Seme!Kris Uke!Zitao vs Seme!Tao Uke!Yifan. [KrisTao vs TaoRis] Slight : Seme!Sehun Uke!Yifan Don't LIKE Don't READ!
1. Chapter 1 - Prolouge

**Tittle : Alter Ego**

**Author : FleursLove**

**Main Cast : **

**- Huang Zi Tao as ZiTao/Tao**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris/YiFan**

**Other Cast :**

**-Akan muncul seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Pairings : KrisTao vs TaoRis**

**Length : Prologue**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, de el el.**

**Rating : T+ atau mungkin M? nantinya**

.

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, apabila ada kejadian atau persamaan lainnya, saya mohon maaf. Tapi ini MURNI hasil pemikiran saya. SO DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

.

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

.

.

_And the story begin~_

.

.

.

Bagaimana jika dua orang yang berbeda kepribadian serta golongan, dipertemukan—dan terikat takdir—hanya karena hal konyol—seperti taruhan misalnya. Dan ketika taruhan itu berjalan, kau mendapati dirinya yang 'lain'. Namun ternyata kau juga memiliki dirimu yang 'lain'. Seperti yang di alami oleh Zitao dan Yifan—atau Kris. Karena taruhan konyol itu, mereka terlibat sebuah hubungan yang cukup rumit. Zitao yang memiliki sifat polos dan manis ketika di pagi hingga siang hari. Dan juga Yifan yang memiliki sifat serta kelakuan layaknya seorang cassanova dan disukai—bahkan dipuja oleh para wanita di lingkungan sekolahnya. Harus bertemu dengan Zitao yang berandalan serta Yifan yang bersikap tenang serta dewasa dan juga—innoncent di malam harinya. Atau terkadang mereka bertukar tempat dengan 'mereka' yang lain di saat-saat yang tidak terduga. Dan setelahnya tidak mengingat apapun yang terjadi saat itu atau di keesokan harinya. Yifan serta Zitao. Sama-sama memiliki kepribadian ganda, namun selalu bertolak belakang. Namun selalu saja ada hal yang membuat mereka bertemu di malam harinya—terlepas dari taruhan itu—. Apakah kisah mereka akan berakhir indah? Serta membuat 'diri' mereka yang 'lain' menjadi satu dengan diri mereka yang sesungguhnya—sehingga mereka berdua tidak harus—selalu—bertukar tempat dengan 'mereka' lagi. Dan membuat diri mereka benar-benar 'utuh'—membuat mereka menerima diri mereka apa adanya. Tentu saja semua keanehan mereka—kepribadian ganda—itu memiliki alasan serta kisah di masa lalu. Apa yang membuat Zitao serta Yifan memiliki 'mereka' yang lain. Dan terlebih, mana kah Yifan serta Zitao yang sesungguhnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?" Pria tinggi berambut pirang itu menatap teman-temannya satu per satu dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Tampak ketiga temannya itu mengerutkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Kris—pria tinggi tersebut— "Bertaruh apa? Dan apa hadiahnya jika memenangkan taruhan itu? Jongin—atau lebih akrab di sapa Kai itu angkat bicara diikuti anggukan kepala dua orang lainnya.

Kris melebarkan senyumnya ketika mendapatkan respon baik dari teman-temannya. "Kalian lihat anak laki-laki yang di sana?" Kris menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki bersurai kelam sekelam malam yang tengah asik membaca sebuah buku di bawah rindangnya pohon di halaman belakang sekolah. Ketiga temannya pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Kris lalu menganggukkan kepala—mengerti. "Dapatkan dia dalam satu minggu. Dan jika berhasil, yang menang dapat meminta apapun dari ku, di tambah aku akan memberikan salah satu mobil kesayanganku. Tapi tentu saja aku ikut dalam taruhan ini." Ujar Kris menjelaskan. "Bagaimana? Kalian bersedia? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh jika aku menang nantinya." Ia menatap satu per satu teman nya. Sepertinya mereka tengah memikirkan serta menimbang nimbang taruhan tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju."

"Aku juga."

"Well, aku sudah lama mengincar salah satu koleksi mobil kesayangan mu. Jadi—aku ikut."

Senyuman lebar menghiasi paras tampan Kris mendengar jawaban dari ketiga temannya tersebut. "Baiklah. Semua ini, akan di mulai besok." Ujar Kris dan di tanggapi dengan anggukkan kepala dari ketiga temannya. "Dan satu lagi, di larang melakukan tindakan yang keterlaluan—kalian mengerti kan maksudku? Kita bersaing secara sehat—walaupun ini hanya sebuah taruhan. Tapi nama baik kita juga menjadi taruhannya." Tambah Kris sambil menatap ketiga temannya.

"Kami mengerti, Kris."

Kris tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari ketiga temannya.

"Well, mari kita berjuang besok."

.

.

.

.

Well, ini ff uda di rencanain udaaahh lamaaaa banget. cuma yaa.. mood naik turun.. ._. #plok

untuk Complicated masih dalam perjalanan (?) dan makasiii buat yang setia (?) ikutin ceritaku (?) #bow

karena review kalian jadi ada semangat buat ngelanjutin.. :) sekali lagi terima kasih.

dan ini ff.. entahlah, mohon kritik serta saran dan masukan. :)

dan, semoga suka.

keep or delete? :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Part I - Perkenalan

"Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?" Pria tinggi berambut pirang itu menatap teman-temannya satu per satu dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Tampak ketiga temannya itu mengerutkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Kris—pria tinggi tersebut— "Bertaruh apa? Dan apa hadiahnya jika memenangkan taruhan itu? Jongin—atau lebih akrab di sapa Kai itu angkat bicara diikuti anggukan kepala dua orang lainnya.

Kris melebarkan senyumnya ketika mendapatkan respon baik dari teman-temannya. "Kalian lihat anak laki-laki yang di sana?" Kris menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki bersurai kelam sekelam malam yang tengah asik membaca sebuah buku di bawah rindangnya pohon di halaman belakang sekolah. Ketiga temannya pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Kris lalu menganggukkan kepala—mengerti. "Dapatkan dia dalam satu minggu. Dan jika berhasil, yang menang dapat meminta apapun dari ku, di tambah aku akan memberikan salah satu mobil kesayanganku. Tapi tentu saja aku ikut dalam taruhan ini." Ujar Kris menjelaskan. "Bagaimana? Kalian bersedia? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh jika aku menang nantinya." Ia menatap satu per satu teman nya. Sepertinya mereka tengah memikirkan serta menimbang nimbang taruhan tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju."

"Aku juga."

"Well, aku sudah lama mengincar salah satu koleksi mobil kesayangan mu. Jadi—aku ikut."

Senyuman lebar menghiasi paras tampan Kris mendengar jawaban dari ketiga temannya tersebut. "Baiklah. Semua ini, akan di mulai besok." Ujar Kris dan di tanggapi dengan anggukkan kepala dari ketiga temannya. "Dan satu lagi, dilarang melakukan tindakan yang keterlaluan—kalian mengerti kan maksudku? Kita bersaing secara sehat—walaupun ini hanya sebuah taruhan. Tapi nama baik kita juga menjadi taruhannya." Tambah Kris sambil menatap ketiga temannya.

"Kami mengerti, Kris."

Kris tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari ketiga temannya.

"Well, mari kita berjuang besok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : Alter Ego **

**Author : FleursLove**

**Main Cast : **

**- Huang Zi Tao as ZiTao/Tao**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris/YiFan**

**Other Cast :**

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Lu Han**

**-Oh Sehun**

**Pairings :**

**-Kris x Zitao – Seme!Kris – Uke!Zitao**

**-Tao x Yifan – Seme!Tao – Uke!Yifan**

**Length : Part - I**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, de el el.**

**Rating : T+ atau mungkin M?**

.

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, apabila ada kejadian atau persamaan lainnya, saya mohon maaf. Tapi ini MURNI hasil pemikiran saya. SO DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

.

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

.

.

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

.

.

_And the story begin~_

.

.

.

.

Nama nya Wu Yifan atau lebih akrab disapa dengan Kris. Ia adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di bangku kelas 2 Sekolah Menengah Akhir SM Academy. Sebuah sekolah yang terbilang cukup mewah dan tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang berprestasi. Tidak hanya dalam bidang akademik saja, namun di bidang olahraga dan lainnya. Kris adalah salah satu anak dari pemegang saham terbesar di sekolah itu. Wajahnya yang tampan, terlihat begitu dingin serta angkuh itu, tak mengurangi sedikit pun rasa kagum—terutama bagi para kaum hawa di sekolahnya. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka ada yang membuat sebuah fansclub tersendiri—biasanya terdiri dari para wanita-wanita popular di sekolah mereka. Itu—cukup berlebihan memang. Namun, daya tarik laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata itu memang cukup—bahkan sangat besar dibandingkan siswa pria lainnya—yang tak jarang menimbulkan rasa iri, karena perbedaan mencolok itu. Namun, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani mencari masalah dengannya—siapa yang bersedia mengumpankan dirinya sendiri ke orang yang mempunyai kekuasaan seperti itu. Hanya orang bodoh sepertinya.

Selain karena harta kekayaan nya—orang tuanya maksudnya—yang cukup terbilang wah itu. Ia selalu di kelilingi oleh tiga orang sahabatnya yang—sama-sama berasal dari golongan kaya sepertinya.

Sebut saja, Kim Jongin atau akrab disapa Kai itu—adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki kemampuan menari yang sangat mengagumkan. Selama ia bersekolah di sana, ia pernah—bahkan sering— mengikuti kejuaraan menari—yang bisa di katakan bertaraf internasional—dan hasilnya selalu memuaskan. **Selalu tempat pertama**. Walaupun prestasinya di bidang lain hanya lah rata-rata, namun dia termasuk jajaran orang-orang yang paling di kagumi di sekolah itu—setelah Kris tentunya.

Setelah Kim Jongin, ada Lu Han. Pria keturunan asli China ini, jika di lihat dari penampilan nya, sebenarnya lebih mendekati kata 'cantik' dibandingkan tampan. Namun, sebenarnya ia lah yang paling _manly_ di antara teman-temannya yang lain. Wajahnya yang cantik sering menimbulkan salah paham bagi para siswa baru yang masuk ke sekolah itu. Bahkan sampai detik ini pun banyak yang tidak percaya jika ia adalah seorang laki-laki—mungkin kita perlu mengeceknya bersama-sama. Eh? Abaikan yang terakhir. Pemuda can—maksudku tampan ini sebenarnya yang paling tua diantara Kris serta kedua sahabatnya yang lain. Namun wajahnya yang terlihat_ baby face_ itu—menipu sebagian—bahkan seluruh pelosok sekolah. Lu Han, adalah seorang kapten club sepak bola di sekolahnya. Ia sangat menyukai—bahkan menggilai— bidang olahraga itu. Maka tak jarang, jika sudah menyangkut hal itu dia yang paling semangat, dan membuatnya melupakan hal-hal lain yang di anggapnya tidak terlalu penting. Yang pada akhirnya hanya membuat ketiga sahabatnya itu menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah—biasa bagi mereka tentunya.

Lalu, yang terakhir, Oh Sehun namanya. Dia yang paling muda diantara ketiga sahabatnya—walaupun mereka seumuran, tapi tetap saja ia yang paling muda. Namun salah satu yang paling dewasa dibandingkan kedua sahabatnya yang lain—Luhan juga Kai. Pemuda pemilik wajah datar nan dingin ini, paling pendiam di kelompoknya. Ia yang paling terlihat tenang dan tidak banyak bicara. Terlahir dengan kemampuan menguasai segalanya dengan cepat, mengantarkannya—selalu— pada posisi pertama setiap tahunnya—yang pada akhirnya mengundang banyak rasa iri, karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang mampu menggeser posisinya tersebut. Namun, ia tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing. Toh, bukan salahnya juga jika ia terlahir dengan kemampuan seperti itu. Bahkan tak jarang para guru memintanya untuk menggantikan mereka mengajar di depan kelas—entah karena gurunya yang terlalu malas, atau Sehun yang kelewat pintar? Entahlah. Hal itu masih menjadi misteri sampai sekarang. Mungkin hanya Tuhan serta gurunya yang tahu masalah ini. Banyak yang mengatakan jika ia sepantasnya sudah berada di tingkatan yang lain—mungkin dalam hal ini, lompat kelas maksudnya. Namun setiap kali orang mengatakan hal itu kepadanya, ia selalu menjawab jawaban yang sama, 'ingin menikmati masa mudanya.' Sepertinya, ia juga tidak ingin terlalu menyombongkan dirinya. Terlalu pintar seperti ini saja, sudah banyak yang iri dan tidak mau terlalu akrab dengannya—karena orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu beranggapan jika orang pintar itu selalu sombong dan pelit. Namun, pribadi seseorang yang sesungguhnya tidak ada satu pun yang tahu kan? Dan walaupun berasal dari keluarga golongan menengah keatas, tidak sedikit pun membuatnya menjadi manja—bahkan mungkin ia menjadi sangat dewasa dan mandiri jika dilihat dari umurnya yang baru menginjak usia 17 tahun. Sebisa mungkin, ia akan menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Hmm.. tipikal orang yang tidak suka menyusahkan orang lain sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

Dan, inilah mereka sekarang. Tengah duduk berempat di kantin sekolah mereka. Sekedar untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berteriak untuk di isi. Mengabaikan tatapan memuja yang datang dari para wanita di sekeliling mereka. Mereka sudah terlalu biasa—bahkan sampai bosan menanggapi mereka, namun toh, mereka juga—sedikit—menikmatinya. _Well_, tidak ada salahnya juga kan memiliki banyak penggemar—selama hal itu tidak mengganggu kehidupan pribadi mereka tentunya.

Kris, mengetuk meja dengan jari nya sambil berpura-pura batuk , berusaha untuk menarik perhatian ketiga sahabatnya yang tengah tenggalam dalam 'dunia' mereka masing-masing.

Dan yang pertama menyadari nya adalah Kai—yang kemudian menyikut pelan pinggang Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya. Ingin sekali ia memprotes tindakan Kai, namun setelah melihat arah pandangan Kai, ia segera menghentikan permainan bola yang sedang ia mainkan di ponselnya dan menatap Kris dengan penuh tanya. "Ada apa Kris?"

Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Luhan, ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang masih sibuk membaca buku—entah apa itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku mendengarkan." Ujar Sehun tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari buku tersebut. Membuat Kris serta Kai berdecak sebal karenanya. Sudah tipikal seorang Oh Sehun.

Namun Luhan yang penasaran dengan buku yang tengah di baca oleh Sehun, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mengulurkan tangannya. Namun, alih-alih ia berhasil mendapatkan buku tersebut, ia malah terjerembab di atas meja dengan tidak elitnya—beruntung piring sisa-sisa makanan mereka telah dijauhkan dari meja mereka, jika tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada baju seragam miliknya. Poor Luhan.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa, Lu?" Tanya Sehun datar sambil menjauhkan sedikit buku yang tengah ia baca dari jangkauan Luhan. Membuat wajah Luhan sedikit merah padam menahan rasa malu, karena ia kini menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh isi kantin. "Bu—bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa. Hanya sedikit perenggangan otot. Kau tahu? Rasanya badanku lelah sekali." Ia membetulkan posisinya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas—seolah-olah ia tengah merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Namun, Sehun yang sudah tahu maksud dan tujuan Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas, lalu kembali focus pada buku yang sejak tadi ia baca.

"Sudah selesai permainannya, Lu?" kali ini Kris yang angkat bicara, membuat Luhan menggembungkan pipinya, karena kesal. "Ya, ya. Sudah. Aku sudah selesai." Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya—lagi—keatas, tanda ia menyerah.

Kris menghela nafas melihat kelakuan ajaib ketiga sahabatnya itu. Entah takdir macam apa yang membuatnya harus terlibat dengan—mereka bertiga. _Well_, Kris tidak menyesal—sungguh, ia tidak pernah menyesal, namun kadang ia heran, kenapa ia bisa berteman akrab dengan mereka. Sifat dan kelakuan mereka saja terkadang bertolak belakang. Namun, tetap saja mereka selalu bersama-sama seperti ini. Sungguh, sangat indah persahabatan di masa sekolah ini. Mungkin ia akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini jika mereka telah lulus nanti. Tapi itu—masih sekitar—err.. satu tahun lagi.

"..Kris.. Hoy!"

"A—apa?" Kris yang tersadar dari lamunannya—yang sedari tadi ternyata ia melamun—atau mungkin, entahlah—dan mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan temannya, kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada tiga sahabatnya yang menatapnya agak—horror mungkin.

"Apa? Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Astaga Kris, mungkin kau harus segera memeriksakan otak mu ke dokter. Mungkin saja ada bagian nya yang hilang." Ujar Kai sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu menyentil pelan kening Kris. Membuat Kris langsung menatap tajam pemuda tampan berkulit tan tersebut.

"Jangan pernah memperlakukan ku seperti itu lagi! Aku bukan anak kecil, kau tahu itu?! Protes Kris yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman 'oh' dari Kai.

"Kau tahu—tadi itu, kau terlihat menyeramkan. Senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Kau sedang membayangkan apa, uh? Bahkan ketika Sehun mencubit pelan pipi mu, kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Kau tidak sedang kemasukan makhluk halus kan, Kris?" cerocos Luhan panjang lebar, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kris dengan sendoknya.

"Berhenti melakukan hal itu, Lu. Itu mengganggu pemandangan kau tahu?" Sehun menghela nafas dan memandang bosan ke arah Luhan, yang membuat Luhan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, karena sifat Sehun yang dingin itu—kelewat dingin malahan. Baru ia ingin memprotes, Kai dengan segera membekap mulut Luhan dan menatap Kris—mengabaikan Luhan yang kini mulai meronta untuk lepas dari bekapan tangan Kai. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicara kan Kr—auchh—astaga Lu, jangan mengigit tanganku." Protes Kai sambil melepaskan bekapannya dan meringis kesakitan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berulang kali mengatakan seperti kata 'rasakan', 'itu akibatnya', dan masih banyak lagi. Membuat Kris yang melihatnya hanya mampu memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Seperti berteman dengan sekumpulan anak sekolah dasar. Oke, mungkin anak TK lebih tepatnya.

"Bisa kah kalian berhenti?" Kini ia menatap serius kearah Kai serta Luhan yang sudah memulai aksi jambak menjambak rambut satu dengan yang lainnya, membuat mereka berempat benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini. Luhan dan Kai yang mendengar nada suara Kris yang berubah seperti itu, langsung menghentikan aksi mari-menjambak-rambut-nya. Dan merapikan pakaian serta rambut mereka masing-masing. Seperti—wanita saja.

"Kekanakan." Gumam Sehun dan masih bisa di dengar jelas oleh Luhan. Namun baru saja ia ingin membuka mulut, ia sudah merasakan hawa tidak enak dari Kris, dan alhasil, ia menutup kembali mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Mengabaikan kejadian jambak menjambak tadi, Kris bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Kini ia menatap satu per satu temannya secara bergantian. "Kalian masih ingat kan tentang taruhan kita kemarin?" yang diangguki kepala oleh ketiganya sebagai jawaban.

"Tentu saja kami masih ingat. Ingatan kami tidak seburuk ingatan mu, Kris."

Kris mengabaikan kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan. "Jadi, siapa yang akan memulai nya pertama kali?" ia menatap satu per satu temannya, yang kini menatapnya, bingung. "Maksudku, siapa yang ingin mendekati orang itu pertama kali? Ku berikan kesempatan untuk memulai start terlebih dahulu, namun setelah itu, kita mulai bersaing. Terserah kalian ingin menggunakan cara apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Asal tidak menyeret nama baik yang lain." tambah Kris menjelaskan dan disambut dengan gumaman "oh" dari Kai serta Luhan.

Luhan serta Kai ditambah Sehun saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain. Mereka saling melemparkan isyarat satu sama lain seperti 'Kau yang paling tua, jadi kau yang duluan melakukannya.' Atau mungkin Sehun yang memberikan pandangan 'Sudah, kau saja. Kau yang paling tua di antara kami. Jadi berikan contoh dengan baik.' Dan seterusnya dan seterusnya, hingga akhirnya Luhan menghela nafas dan angkat bicara—memecah keheningan yang tercipta karena aksi bertukar pandangan tersebut. "Aku. Biar aku yang duluan." Dan, sepertinya ia menyerah. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan menang jika di hadapkan pada dua orang sekaligus, apalagi, dua orang itu—cukup sulit untuk dihadapi.

Kris tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Luhan, lalu menepuk tangannya. "Baiklah, karena Luhan sudah mengajukan diri, sebaiknya kita sudahi saja. Dan untuk mu, Lu—" Kris lalu bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ketiga sahabatnya itu. _"Good luck_. Semoga kau beruntung."

Jam istirahat sebenarnya sudah habis sejak—lima menit yang lalu. Terbukti dari keadaan kantin yang sudah sangat sepi itu. Sepertinya, kini hanya tinggal mereka bertiga yang ada di sana. Kai serta Sehun pun bersiap untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Membuat Luhan menatap heran keduanya. "Kalian, mau kemana?"

Sehun dan Kai memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan bodoh—menurut mereka—yang ditanyakan oleh Luhan. "Tentu saja kami ingin kembali ke kelas, Lu. Jam pelajaran sudah—" Kai melirik jam tangan yang bertengger dengan manis di lengannya. "—mulai sekitar tujuh menit yang lalu." Membuat Luhan sukses terlonjak dari tempat duduknya sambil menepuk keningnya. "Astaga—aku telat kelas olahraga. Kalau begitu aku duluan. Sampai jumpa." Luhan segera melesat—berlari menuju ke lokernya untuk berganti pakaian olahraga. Mengabaikan teriakan dan protes dari dua sahabatnya yang lain.

"Hahaha.. Kau lihat ekspresi wajahnya tadi, Hun? Dia itu lucu sekali—astaga, terkadang aku tidak percaya jika dia seumuran dengan kita." Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak sesaat setelah Luhan menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Sehun, hanya memutar bola matanya dan mendengus sebal. "Dia itu sama seperti mu, bodoh." Dan sukses mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu. Sehun menatap tajam sang pelaku penjitakan yang kali ini tengah mengeluarkan cengiran nya. Hah~~ kalau sudah seperti ini, bagaimana ia bisa marah pada Kai. Terkadang ia pun heran pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak bisa marah pada Kai.

Kai segera merangkul pundak Sehun, yang langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. "Kali ini apalagi, Kai?"

Kai yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut hanya tersenyum lebar. _"Well,_ bagaimana kalau kita membolos hari ini? Lagi pula hanya pelajaran Ms. Kim. Kau kan sudah kelewat pintar dalam pelajarannya."

"Dan kau kelewat bodoh dalam mata pelajarannya itu." Ujar Sehun sakratis dan sukses membuat Kai menggembungkan pipinya.

"Oh, ayolah. Satu kali ini saja." Pinta Kai sambil memohon kepada Sehun.

"Kau—"

"Ayolah, aku benar-benar butuh udara segar kali ini." Ekspresi wajah Kai kini berubah serius dan terlihat sedikit muram. Sehun yang menyadari keadaan sahabatnya tersebut hanya mampu menghela nafas dan—

"Baiklah, kali ini kita kemana?"

—Sehun menyerah. Dan persetujuan dari Sehun, membuat Kai tersenyum cerah—_well_, cepat sekali perubahan _mood_nya kali ini.

"Tenang saja. Kau pasti menyukainya. Aku jamin." Ujar Kai sambil merangkul pundak Sehun dan mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari kantin tersebut.

"_Whatever._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nama nya Huang Zitao atau lebih akrab disapa dengan Zitao. Pemuda asli keturunan dari China ini sangat menutup dirinya dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia memiliki kantung mata yang membuatnya di juluki 'Panda' oleh orang terdekatnya. Ia tidak pernah mempermasalah kan apa pun julukan yang diberikan untuknya—lebih tepatnya tidak ingin ambil pusing. Ya, seperti sekarang ini contoh—

"Hey, bodoh! Cepat kembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan."

—nya. Nah, itu adalah salah satu dari julukan—atau panggilan 'sayang'— yang diberikan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Sebenarnya sih, dia tidak bodoh. Bagaimana bisa orang bodoh selalu menempati posisi kedua setiap tahun nya. Namun tetap saja, julukan itu sudah melekat erat pada dirinya—dan sepertinya sulit untuk dilepaskan.

Tanpa banyak bicara dan protes, Zitao segera mengangkat buku-buku itu dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah dirasa pegangannya kuat, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, ia sudah—

**BRUGH!**

—jatuh terjerembab ke lantai, dan kontan mengundang tawa seisi kelas.

"Hey bodoh. Kalau jalan lihat-lihat. Dasar bodoh. Hahaha.." seorang anak perempuan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Zitao kini berusaha untuk bangun dan mengumpulkan kembali buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai—tak menggubris sedikit pun ejekan yang di lontarkan untuknya.

Sedangkan sang pelaku penyengkatan, kini sedikit menendang salah satu buku ketika Zitao ingin mengambilnya.

"Cepat bereskan itu, bodoh." Anak laki-laki yang dijuluki preman sekolahnya itu, memang selalu saja mencari masalah dengan Zitao. Namun, tidak pernah di tanggapi olehnya—mungkin ia kesal, karena Zitao tidak pernah marah sedikit pun padanya.

Zitao hanya menghela nafas. Tidak menjawab sedikit pun perkataan orang itu. Dengan cepat ia merangkak dan mengulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk menjangkau buku yang sekarang berada di kolong meja guru nya. Dan setelah mendapatkan buku tersebut dan di rasa sudah lengkap, ia kembali bangkit berdiri—melangkahkan kakinya dan mengabaikan suara ejekan-ejekan lainnya. Ia—sudah biasa. Iya, sudah biasa.

Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja melawan mereka. _Toh_, ia sangat menguasai bela diri—terutama wushu—. Namun sang ibu, selalu mengajarkan padanya, agar tidak membalas kejahatan dengan kejahatan. Tidak boleh membalas kekerasan dengan kekerasan. Dan hal itu, yang membuat Zitao—sedikit—tegar menghadapi segala macam ejekan serta _bully_-an teman-temannya dari semenjak ia masih kecil. Mungkin sejak ia memasuki sekolah dasar. Dan ia juga mempunyai prinsip, jika kemampuannya itu untuk melindungi, bukan untuk pamer atau—_duh,_ Zitao, itu berarti bisa kau gunakan untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri, kan? Bukannya membiarkan mereka memperlakukan kau dengan seenak hati mereka. Kelewat baik, atau kelewat bodoh? Entahlah. Yang pasti, setiap orang mempunyai batas kesabaran, dan jika saat itu tiba.. **_BOOM_****..** akan meledak dan mengenai siapa pun yang ada di dekatnya—tanpa terkecuali. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan situasi yang tepat sepertinya.

Zitao—melangkahkan kakinya melewati koridor sekolah yang terlihat begitu sepi. Tentu saja sepi, karena semuanya sedang sibuk dengan pelajaran di kelas mereka masing-masing. Mungkin hanya kelas Zitao saja yang tidak di masuki guru, karena menurut berita yang ia dengar—guru bahasa Inggris nya itu kini tengah di rawat di rumah sakit—entah apa alasannya. Menurut desas desus yang beredar, banyak yang mengatakan jika sang guru di pukuli oleh seseorang—entah siapa itu, sang guru tidak berani mengatakan jati diri orang yang memukulnya, trauma mungkin, atau diancam oleh sang pelaku? entahlah—sewaktu ia tengah menunggu bus di halte dekat sekolahnya. Sebenarnya sih tidak heran, jika ia dipukuli seperti itu. Laki-laki yang berusia kurang lebih 30 tahunan itu, memang terkenal _killer,_ dan well, sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika banyak yang membencinya. Cara mengajarnya yang terlalu otoriter serta tangan besi itu, membuat banyak siswa enggan mencari masalah dengannya. Namun, tetap saja ada yang selalu terkena masalah dengannya—terutama Zitao.

Walaupun ia selalu menjadi juara dua setiap tahunnya, sang guru _killer_ itu tidak terlalu membanggakan diri Zitao. Bagi dia, semua murid itu sama. Tidak ada yang berbeda, termasuk Sehun yang selalu berprestasi dalam pelajarannya—hanya saja, bedanya, Sehun jarang—bahkan tidak pernah mencari masalah di kelasnya. Sebenarnya sih, bukan salah Zitao sepenuhnya. Semuanya karena ulah—ya, teman-temannya yang terlalu 'baik' itu. Seperti menyembunyikan buku PR Zitao, membuat Zitao terpaksa mengambil pulpennya yang di lempar oleh salah satu temannya ke arah sang guru. Dan ketika ditanya siapa pelakunya, murid-murid di kelas dengan kompak menunjuk ke arah Zitao. Dan seterusnya. Dan seterusnya.

Sebenarnya, banyak yang menduga jika Zitao lah sang pelaku pemukulan tersebut. Namun, mendengar betapa parah luka yang dialami gurunya—dan mengingat jika Zitao selalu diam jika mereka melakukan tindakan apapun pada dirinya, mereka sangsi dan berpikir. 'Mana mungkin orang bodoh dan selalu tidak memberikan perlawanan apapun, melakukan hal seperti itu. Bahkan, mungkin melihat darah pun ia tidak sanggup.'Dan Zitao, hanya berusaha untuk menutup mata dan menulikan telinganya. Ia—lelah sebenarnya.

Ia ingin sekali mengatakan pada ibunya, jika ia ingin pindah sekolah saja. Namun, ia memikirkannya berulang kali. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan ibunya. Ia bisa bersekolah di sini pun, karena beasiswa yang ia dapat kan karena kemampuannya. Jadi ibunya tidak terlalu terbebani uang sekolah yang—cukup—bahkan sangat mahal itu. Keadaan membuatnya sedikit jauh dari ibunya—karena tuntutan pekerjaan, yang membuat ibunya harus berpindah tempat setiap kalinya. Ayahnya, sudah lama meninggal. Karena itu lah, ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir—walaupun setiap kali ibunya mengunjunginya dan tak jarang melihatnya mendapatkan luka, entah itu di wajah, tangan, dan bagian tubuh lainnya. Namun ia selalu memberikan alasan jika ia jatuh, terlalu ceroboh, dan lain sebagainya. Beruntung sang ibu selalu mempercayai ucapannya. Jika tidak, mungkin sang ibu akan melarangnya untuk masuk sekolah lagi.

Zitao, memandangi ruangan perpustakaan yang ada di hadapannya. Tempat ini, tempat ini adalah salah satu yang bisa membuatnya jauh dari jangkauan teman-temannya. Di tempat ini, selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. Apalagi, jaman sekarang ini, banyak anak-anak yang tidak terlalu menyukai tempat penuh buku itu—bahkan anti mungkin. Dan itu lah keuntungannya. Zitao, mendapatkan ketenangannya di sini.

Memutar kenop pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan, lalu sedikit mengintip ke dalam ruangan perpustakaan tersebut, ia lalu menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tidak ada orang. Dan tidak ada penjaga." Gumam Zitao, lalu semakin melebarkan pintu untuknya masuk.

Melangkahkan kakinya, untuk mengembalikan buku-buku itu ke rak semula. Zitao kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. Hari ini, sangat berat—ya, setiap hari sebenarnya hari terberat untuk Zitao—kecuali hari Sabtu atau Minggu, sih. Dan kedua hari itu adalah hari favorite untuk Zitao—karena ia tidak harus bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang kelewat 'baik' dan 'menyenangkan'itu.

Zitao menelusuri rak demi rak, sekedar mencari buku bacaan, untuk penghilang stress dan rasa bosan. Sepertinya, ia ingin membolos saja untuk jam pelajaran selanjutnya. _Toh_, ada tidak nya ia di kelas tidak terlalu membawa pengaruh penting bagi teman-temannya—atau mungkin sedikit berpengaruh, karena tidak ada yang jadi sasaran kejahilan mereka. Ya, kecuali untuk beberapa guru yang memfavoritekan nya dan juga sangat baik pada nya, mungkin ia akan berpikir berulang kali untuk bolos dari jam pelajaran guru tersebut.

Kembali menghembuskan nafas, ia mengambil asal buku yang ingin ia baca, lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk di sudut ruangan itu—yang berada di dekat jendela. Ia lalu mendudukan dirinya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak untuk memandang ke luar jendela. Terlihat beberapa anak laki-laki sedang sibuk bermain bola dan anak perempuan menyemangati—entah siapa—dari pinggir lapangan. Oh, sepertinya, kelas lain sedang jam pelajaran olahraga.

Mengangkat bahu, lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku bacaan yang tengah ia pegang. Zitao mulai tenggelam dalam dunia nya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan senyuman lebar terukir jelas di wajah can—maksudku tampan nya. Ia baru saja mencari infomasi tentang Zitao dari beberapa temannya, tidak sulit memang, namun, ia harus bersedia mendengar dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan mengundang rasa penasaran dari orang-orang yang ia tanyakan—namun sebagian besar jawaban yang ia berikan adalah 'aku hanya ingin tahu dan jangan memberikan pertanyaan balik padaku. Aku tidak menyukainya'— dan itu, cukup sukses untuk mengunci rapat-rapat mulut orang-orang itu.

Ia berjalan menelurusi koridor, untuk menuju ke lokernya. Ia ingin mengambil seragam sekolahnya dan berganti pakaian—atau mungkin sekalian mandi, karena keringat yang terus bercucuran di wajahnya serta sekujur badannya, bahkan terasa sangat lengket dan gerah. Namun langkahnya terhenti, ketika ia melihat pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka dengan lebar. Sebenarnya ia ingin melewatinya begitu saja, namun rasa penasaran yang menggelitiknya, membuatnya ingin tahu siapa yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Dengan sangat perlahan ia mengintip ke dalam ruangan perpustakaan itu.

Dan—pucuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba. Ia menemukan targetnya—maksudnya Zitao—tengah duduk seorang diri di sudut ruangan. Wajahnya yang terlihat begitu damai, anak-anak rambutnya yang sedikit berterbangan karena tertiup angin—Zitao sengaja membuka sedikit jendela ruangan tersebut agar ia mendapatkan angin segar dan membuatnya tenang— dan bias cahaya matahari yang menambah kesan—

"Cantik."

Luhan langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri, tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

Memang, Luhan jarang—bahkan atau tidak pernah bertemu dengan Zitao, mungkin mereka pernah beberapa kali berpapasan sewaktu lewat di koridor atau gerbang sekolah atau mungkin kantin. Namun, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan sedikit pun pemuda manis bermata panda tersebut.

Luhan mundur beberapa langkah dan membalikkan badannya, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Zitao seorang diri—tak ingin mengganggu ketenangan Zitao. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap pintu masuk ruang perpustakaan tersebut. Terlihat sedikit keraguan di wajahnya, namun, jika ia tidak memulai nya dari sekarang. Kapan lagi? Toh, ia sudah di berikan kehormatan untuk memulainya duluan—walaupun akibat tekanan secara tidak langsung dari Kai juga Sehun. Waktu yang diberikan hanya satu minggu dan ia—tidak ingin kalah, walaupun ia sedikit ragu, apakah ia bisa menang atau tidak. Mengingat ketiga temannya itu cukup—bahkan sulit untuk dikalahkan. Khawatir. Namun, siapa yang tahu hasil akhirnya kelak. Bisa saja ia yang memenangkan taruhan ini, kan?

Kini, ia bermaksud untuk sekedar menyapa Zitao, untuk memulai dan mempermulus keadaan, agar ia bisa mendekati dan mengenal pribadi Zitao.

Kembali ia memandangi Zitao yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri—dan sepertinya tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Luhan di depan pintu itu. "Tipe penyendiri, uh?" Gumamnya saat mengamati tingkah laku Zitao. "Sepertinya—akan sedikit lebih sulit." Tambahnya. "Namun, jika tidak di coba, tidak akan tahu hasilnya kan?" ia mulai bermonolog sendiri, sambil memperhatikan Zitao yang tengah sibuk membalik halaman demi halaman buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Baiklah, Luhan, semangat! Kau pasti bisa memenangkan taruhan itu!" Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Zitao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued….

.

.

.

.

.

**Akhirnyyyaa.. jadi juga chapter satu ini… #pelukzitao**

**Terima kasih atas tanggapannya yang sungguh sangat mengejutkan. #terharu**

**Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan respon sebanyak itu.. #nangisdipelukantao**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview. Dan maaf jika tidak membalasnya satu per satu. Tapi aku menyimpannya kok, buat kenang-kenangan. Hehehe.. #plok**

**Chapter ini, mungkin penuh buat pengenalan tokoh. Dan sedikit clue, alasan kenapa Zitao mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Dan permainan dimulai oleh Lulu.. :v**

**Maaf bila bahasanya banyak yang ngaco dan sulit di mengerti. Maklum, kadang otak error tengah jalan. Aku sih berencana ga pengen buat ini angst-angstan, karena pengennya sih buat yang koplak-koplak dikit atau biasa aja. Namun ya, semoga ga error lagi nie otak. Soalnya yang di melintas di kepala itu angst angst, hurt dan hurt.. ._.**

**Dan, jangan tanya kenapa Lulu ikutan jadi seme disini.. #ditabokin**

**Aku jadi demen sama seme!Luhan, tapi ya, tetep aja jiwa ukenya ada. #lirikadegan diatas.**

**Maaf juga kalau humornya agak garing kriuk kriuk gimana gitu. Soalnya authornya juga garing sih.. #disambitbangku**

**Dan, mohon maaf jika chapter ini agak mengecewakan untuk kalian dan mungkin di luar perkiraan dan banyak persamaan dengan ff lain. Tapi aku bakalan berusaha untuk memperbaikinyaJ karena itu, di tunggu kritik serta sarannya. J**

**Aku juga usahakan update secepatnya. J **

**Untuk Complicated dan Because of Wrong Number masih dalam perjalanan (?) jadi buat yang menunggu, harap bersabar ya. Yang Complicated lagi mentok, BOWN lagi proses edit sana sini.. **

**Dan akhir kata..**

**Hope you like it, Mind to review? J**


	3. Chapter 3 - Part II - Tao

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

.

Zitao mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang mengusik ketenangannya. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan—tampak kebingungan, namun dengan cepat ia menganggukan kepalanya, mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk duduk.

.

Luhan segera mendudukan dirinya— tepat di seberang Zitao, berhadapan langsung dengan Zitao—ketika melihat anggukan kepala Zitao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : Alter Ego **

**Author : FleursLove**

**Main Cast : **

**- Huang Zi Tao as ZiTao/Tao**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris/YiFan**

**Other Cast :**

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Lu Han**

**-Oh Sehun**

**Pairings :**

**-Kris x Zitao – Seme!Kris – Uke!Zitao**

**-Tao x Yifan – Seme!Tao – Uke!Yifan**

**Length : Part - II**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, de el el.**

**Rating : T+ atau mungkin M?**

.

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, apabila ada kejadian atau persamaan lainnya, saya mohon maaf. Tapi ini MURNI hasil pemikiran saya. SO DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

.

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

.

.

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

.

.

_And the story begin~_

.

.

.

.

Kini sepasang mata Luhan sibuk memperhatikan kegiatan Zitao yang sedang asyik membaca buku yang dipegangnya. Luhan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, mengabaikan buku yang di letakkannya di atas meja—sengaja ia mengambil buku secara acak agar ia mempunyai alasan berada di tempat itu— berusaha mempelajari sosok pria yang ada di hadapannya. Sejauh ini, ia mengakui jika wajah pria yang di hadapannya itu cukup manis. Alisnya yang tidak terlalu tajam, namun terlihat ketegasan. Matanya yang terlihat sayu, namun memancarkan kepolosan, bibirnya yang seperti kucing—yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Wajahnya, yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu manis—bahkan mendekati cantik. Semuanya, hampir terlihat sempurna, tidak ada cacat sedikit pun. Namun, ia heran kenapa pria ini tidak popular di sekolahnya.

.

.

"Hmm.. Maaf. Sampai kapan Anda ingin memandangi Saya seperti itu?" Suara jernih itu mengganggu kegiatannya—membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia terkejut, tentu saja. Ketika mendengar suara Zitao. Ia tidak menyangka jika suara Zitao akan terdengar begitu halus—dan juga lembut.

"A—aku? Kenapa? Ah—maaf." Luhan segera memperbaiki posisinya. Semburat merah kentara menghiasi wajah can—maksudku tampannya. "Maaf." Bisik Luhan. Ia malu, tentu saja, siapa yang tidak malu jika kepergok tengah asyik memandangi orang yang tidak—atau baru saja di lihatnya.

.

Zitao mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, lalu tersenyum dengan lembut. "Tidak apa. Tidak perlu meminta maaf, eum.." Zitao memandang ragu ke arah Luhan.

.

"Luhan. Nama ku Luhan. Aku anak kelas II-C." potong Luhan, yang menyadari keraguan Zitao.

.

Senyuman kembali menghiasi paras manis Zitao. "Baiklah, Luhan_-ssi._ Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf." Luhan kembali terpana, melihat senyuman hangat Zitao. Bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum dengan begitu hangatnya. Rasanya, begitu hangat dan damai.

.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal. Panggil aku Luhan saja. Tidak perlu ada embel-embel apa pun. Bagaimana pun juga, kita ini satu angkatan, Zitao." Ujar Luhan dengan jenaka. Zitao terkejut, ketika mendengar Luhan menyebutkan namanya.

.

"Bagaimana—" desis Zitao

.

"Aku mencari tahu tentang mu. Nama mu Huang Zitao, _right_? Kau anak kelas II-B. Selalu berada di peringkat kedua—setelah Sehun tentunya. Dan—astaga, kau jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku hanya mencari tahu tentang mu karena aku—"Jeda sebentar, kedua alis Luhan saling bertautan, otaknya sibuk memikirkan kata yang tepat. "—ingin berteman dengan mu." terdengar sedikit keraguan pada kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan oleh Luhan. Namun tentu saja Zitao tidak mendengarnya. Ia cukup terkejut, karena mengetahui ada orang yang bersusah payah mencari tahu tentang dirinya.

.

'Maaf kan aku, Zitao.' Luhan menatap Zitao yang masih membulatkan matanya, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kaget dan tidak percaya.

.

"Kau—ingin berteman dengan ku?" desis Zitao pelan, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Luhan. Luhan menyatukan kedua alisnya, menatap bingung Zitao. "Iya. Aku ingin berteman dengan ada yang yang salah dengan kata-kata ku?"

.

Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, Zitao segera menetralkan kembali ekspresi wajahnya. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya—aku sedikit terkejut." Zitao menggaruk pipinya, kikuk.

.

"Eh? Kenapa kau terkejut?" Luhan menatap bingung Zitao, yang kali ini memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela—lagi. Membiarkan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya, serta menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya.

.

Hening melanda, karena Zitao tidak memberikan jawaban sedikit pun. Sedangkan Luhan, ia tengah sibuk memikirkan maksud dari jawaban Zitao. 'Apa mak—'

.

"Baru kali ini ada yang ingin berteman dengan ku—maksudku, di lingkungan sekolah ini. Jarang—bahkan tidak ada satu pun yang dengan terang-terangan mengatakan ingin berteman dengan ku." Kini Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Luhan. Seulas senyuman getir terukir jelas di paras manisnya. Luhan terdiam. Lidahnya terasa begitu kelu ketika mendengarkan jawaban yang terucap dari belah bibir Zitao.

.

Hening kembali melanda. Perasaan tak enak kini menyelimuti hati Luhan. Ia merasa tidak tega jika harus menjadikan Zitao sebagai bahan taruhannya. Namun, ia juga tidak ingin kalah. Tidak ada dalam kamus nya, kata kalah apalagi menyerah. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus berusaha—hingga detik terakhir. Sama seperti dirinya ketika berada di lapangan hijau, ia akan terus berusaha mengejar bola, merebut bola, menggiring bola dan mencetak gol, hingga peluit terakhir dibunyikan. Oh, ku mohon Luhan, jangan sama kan Zitao dengan permainan sepak bola. Ini bahkan lebih rumit dari yang kau pikirkan.

.

Di saat Luhan tengah larut dalam pemikirannya, Zitao sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, sebelah tangannya terulur—berusaha menggapai Luhan. Luhan yang menyadarinya, sedikit berjengit, namun ia tidak menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit pun. Malah terdiam terpaku, ketika Zitao menatapnya serius. Detak jantungnya semakin berdebar tak menentu, ketika tangan Zitao semakin mendekati wajahnya. Entah kenapa ia malah refleks memejamkan kedua matanya. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan—

.

.

.

**PLAK**

.

.

.

—sebuah tamparan—lumayan keras— menyapa pipi mulus Luhan. Membuat Luhan langsung membuka kedua matanya lebar—serta menyentuh pipinya yang terkena cap lima jari dari Zitao, dan menatap Zitao dengan tatapan kaget dan tidak percaya. "Ke—kenapa kau menamparku, Zitao?"

Sakit? Tidak perlu ditanya bagaimana rasa sakitnya.

.

Zitao mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan ekspresi polosnya. Lalu ia mengulurkan telapak tangannya—seperti berusaha menunjukkan sesuatu, membuat Luhan mau tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya ke telapak tangan Zitao. Dan disana, telah tergeletak dengan mengenaskan seekor makhluk penghisap darah—atau singkatnya, seekor nyamuk.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, menatap objek yang menyebabkan dirinya terkena tamparan tak bersalah dari Zitao. Ia, terkena tamparan hanya karena seekor nyamuk? Seorang Luhan yang terkenal sebagai kapten sepakbola di sekolah ini; dan digilai oleh para kaum hawa, ditampar oleh seorang pria manis hanya karena seekor nyamuk? Ku ulangi. **HANYA KARENA SEEKOR NYAMUK**. Entah apa jadinya, jika ia menceritakan itu semua pada ketiga sahabatnya itu. Oh, tidak. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin bersembunyi di kamarnya selama seharian penuh. Ok, terlalu berlebihan. Namun, tetap saja. Jika ketiga sahabatnya itu mengetahuinya—terutama Kai—sudah di pastikan ia akan menjadi bahan tertawaan ketiga sahabatnya tersebut. _Duh,_ Luhan, malang sekali nasibmu, nak.

.

"..Luhan.. Luhan_-ssi_. Kau baik-baik saja?" Zitao mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan yang sepertinya telah hanyut dalam lamunannya. Mendengar Zitao memanggilnya, Luhan sontak kembali kepada kenyataan, dan menatap Zitao seperti orang linglung. "Y—ya? Ada apa, Zitao?"

.

Zitao yang ditanya, hanya terkekeh kecil sambil membereskan buku bacanya dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku, ingin kembali ke kelas, Lu. Tidak baik jika aku—dan juga kau, membolos seperti ini terus." ujar Zitao sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat duduk mereka berdua. "Lagi pula, kelas berikutnya, aku ada ulangan. Jadi tidak mungkin juga, aku seharian di tempat ini." Samar-samar Luhan mendengar suara Zitao yang kini tengah sibuk mencari rak, tempat buku yang tadi dipinjamnya berasal.

.

"Ulangan?" gumam Luhan tanpa sadar. Oh, ya. Ulangan. Tunggu sebentar. Apa yang dia bilang barusan? Ulangan? Oh—astaga. Mati lah kau, Luhan. Luhan kembali menepuk keningnya, ketika ia mengingat jika kelas Sejarahnya kali ini, akan mengadakan ulangan. Bahkan kini, ia tidak berani melirik jam dinding yang bertengger manis tepat di atas kepalanya.

.

"Kau tidak ingin kembali ke kelas?" Kini Zitao sudah berdiri di ambang pintu perpustakaan, dan menatap Luhan bingung.

.

Luhan yang tersadar dari lamunannya, segera bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, dan mengembalikan buku yang ia sengaja pinjam dengan asal. Lalu melesat keluar dari perpustakaan, ketika ia tidak melihat keberadaan Zitao disana.

.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, dan hanya mendapati dirinya seorang diri disana. Di lorong itu, membuatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri. Dan buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya ke loker untuk berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

"Semoga saja, Guru Lee belum masuk ke dalam kelas."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk pada Kai yang sekarang ini tengah berusaha mendorong Luhan agar menjauh darinya "Anak itu menamparku, Kai—hiks. Kau tahu karena apa? Hanya karena seekor nyamuk! SEEKOR NYAMUK! Dan lagi, aku jadi terkena hukuman karena telat masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan Guru Lee tidak memperbolehkan ku untuk mengikuti ulangan, Kai—huks." seru Luhan dengan nada yang mendramatisir. Membuat Sehun yang ada di samping Kai hanya menatap jengah Luhan dan memutar bola matanya malas.

.

"Masih untung kau hanya ditampar, bukan dipukuli. _Duh_, Lu. _Please_, jangan merajuk seperti itu. Kau seperti anak kecil saja." Ujar Kai sambil menahan pergerakan Luhan yang masih mencoba untuk memeluknya. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, karena Kai menolak pelukan darinya. Nah, kan. Dia paling _'manly'_ diantara mereka semua. **_Manly_.** Oh, sepertinya ada yang salah dalam kamus ku. Lupakan saja.

"Lagi pula, itu kesalahan mu sendiri. Kenapa kau malah asyik berduaan dengan Zitao di perpustakaan." Tambah Kai membuat Luhan semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan kini memukul pundak Kai pelan. "Brengsek kau. Teman mu dalam kesulitan, bukannya membantu malah memojokkan. Lagi pula, aku kan hanya memanfaatkan keadaan dan juga kesempatan. Kau juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan ku jika kau berada di posisi ku tadi. Iya kan, **Kim Jongin**?" Kini Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan seolah-olah menantang sang laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut.

Kai yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin, tapi setidaknya aku tidak akan sebodoh diri mu."

.

Luhan mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban yang tidak memuaskan dari Kai._ "By the way,_ kalian berdua habis darimana, uh? Tadi ketika aku melewati kelas kalian, aku tidak melihat kalian berdua. Membolos lagi?" tatap Luhan penuh selidik kepada Kai juga Sehun—berusaha mengalihkan arah pembicaraan mereka. _Well_, lebih baik tidak membahas hal itu terus menerus.

.

Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menjawab dengan santai. "Hanya mencari udara segar. Kau, tahu kan maksud ku, Lu?"

.

Menganggukkan kepalanya paham, Luhan sudah mengerti kebiasaan Kai bila sedang ada masalah dalam keluarganya. Lagi—entah lah, sudah menjadi sebuah rahasia umum diantara mereka ber-empat bagaimana keadaan di keluarga masing-masing. _Toh,_ mereka sudah berteman sejak mereka sekolah dasar. Jadi wajar saja, mereka mengetahui bagaimana tabiat keluarga satu dengan yang lainnya.

.

"Kris mana? Dia tidak kelihatan sejak tadi." Kai mengedarkan pandangannya, memperhatikan satu per satu siswa yang berhamburan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Saat ini, mereka bertiga tengah berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah. Kebiasaan mereka untuk kumpul terlebih dahulu, sebelum akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Atau mungkin sekedar _hang out_ berempat; yang katanya untuk melepas jenuh dan stress karena berbagai macam masalah.

Mengangkat bahunya, Luhan memilih untuk sekedar mengintip buku yang sama yang masih dibaca oleh Sehun dengan taat. Namun, lagi-lagi, Sehun lebih cepat darinya. Belum sempat Luhan membaca satu kalimat pun—bahkan judulnya pun tidak sempat ia baca, Sehun sudah menutup buku itu rapat-rapat dan menyimpannya dalam tas.

.

"Jika kau bertanya dimana Kris. Sepertinya hari ini dia ada latihan basket sampai sore. Kalian ingat? Satu minggu lagi ia akan ikut kejuaraan." Ujar Sehun, mengabaikan Luhan yang kini menggembungkan pipinya.

.

Menepuk keningnya pelan, lalu bergumam. Kai menatap Luhan dengan penuh harap. "Kau, temani aku, _ok?_"

.

Luhan mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan menatap Kai, bingung. "Temani? Ke—hey! Astaga! Kai, berhenti menarik ku!" Luhan sedikit memberontak, ketika tanpa aba-aba Kai menarik pergelangan tangannya menjauh dari Sehun yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas, menatap tingkah dua sahabatnya. Sudah biasa.

Bahkan dari kejauhan pun, Sehun masih bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan Luhan; yang sepertinya, kini Luhan menanyakan kenapa bukan Sehun yang diajak, dan seterusnya dan seterusnya. Membetulkan posisi tasnya, Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam _area_ sekolah; atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menuju ke lapangan basket dimana Kris kini tengah berlatih basket dengan _team_nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini, untuk mu." Sehun menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Kris yang saat ini tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu dengan cepat Kris mengambil dan membuka tutup botol lalu mulai meneguk dengan tidak sabaran air mineral itu. Setelah puas, ia lalu menutup kembali dan meletakan botol itu di sampingnya. _"Thanks, _Hun." Yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan kepala, sebagai jawabannya. Tipikal seorang Oh Sehun; irit bicara.

"Mana dua orang tukang rusuh itu?" Kris menatap Sehun yang saat ini tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak tahu. Kai tadi menyeretnya—entah kemana." Jawab Sehun sekedarnya. Membuat Kris menganggukan kepala; antara paham dan juga tak mengerti. "Oh."

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih berada disini? Kau tidak dijemput lagi, uh?" tanya Kris sambil memperhatikan teman-teman satu _team_-nya yang mulai berlatih lagi.

Sehun yang mendengarnya, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bahunya. "Sepertinya, tidak." Dan hanya ditanggapi 'oh' oleh Kris.

"Aku berlatih lagi, ya. Kalau kau ingin pulang bersama ku. Tunggu sampai aku selesai latihan." Kini Kris bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pelan celananya, membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel; walaupun sebenarnya tidak memberikan efek apapun, toh, dia juga sudah kotor dan berkeringat seperti itu.

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. _Toh_, memang itu yang diinginkannya. **Pulang bersama Kris. **

.

.

.

"Jika aku tidak pulang bersama mu, entah apa jadinya dirimu, **Yifan."**

Sehun menatap Kris yang mulai ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya, tak lupa ia mengeluarkan kembali buku yang sempat ia masukan ke dalam tas. Dan—ia pun mulai larut dalam buku tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao sedikit berjengit, ketika ia tak sengaja mendapati seekor tikus di dalam lokernya. _Well,_ siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan teman-teman 'kesayangan'. Mendesah pelan, Zitao meratapi snack yang sengaja ia letakan di loker kini telah lenyap; mungkin sang tikus sudah memakannya sampai habis. Zitao, membersihkan remah-remah yang tertinggal agar lokernya kembali bersih. Ini masih belum seberapa. Iya, masih belum ada apa-apanya.

Kembali mendesah pelan, Zitao menutup dan mengunci rapat pintu lokernya. Zitao mengedarkan pandanganya, menyapu seisi koridor yang terlihat begitu sepi. Terang saja sepi. Karena Zitao selalu memilih untuk keluar dari kelasnya paling akhir. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena ia tidak ingin menjadi sasaran kejahilan teman-temannya. Karena itu lah, disini lah ia sekarang. Seorang diri di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Namun, samar-samar ia mendengar suara pantulan bola. Kedua matanya mengerjap dengan sempurna. Jam segini? Masih ada orang di sekolahnya?

Zitao mengikuti—mencari tahu sumber suara tersebut. Dan ketika kakinya sampai di pinggir lapangan. Ia—terkesima, melihat dua orang yang saat ini tengah bertanding basket.

Oh, Zitao mengenal keduanya. Satu orang yang sudah sangat di kenalnya dengan jelas. Yang selalu menjadi saingan terberatnya ketika ujian—Oh Sehun; yang sampai sekarang tidak mampu ia geser kedudukannya dari peringkat pertama.

Dan yang satu lagi. Siapa yang tidak kenal pada laki-laki tampan yang selalu membuat gempar seluruh pelosok sekolah setiap harinya. Kris Wu, Wu Yifan dan sebagainya. Yang mampu membuatnya hanya bisa memandangi sosok itu dari kejauhan, tanpa mempunyai keberanian sedikit pun untuk menyapanya. _Hell,_ dia masih mempunyai kesadaran tinggi dalam hal itu, siapa yang berani mendekati seorang Wu Yifan, jika ia hanyalah seorang yang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak mendekati Kris saja dia sudah di kerjai habis-habisan oleh teman sekelasnya. Apalagi jika ia mendekati? Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup mengerikan.

Dan—Jika kalian menebak Zitao mempunyai perasaan terhadap laki-laki tinggi bersurai pirang itu. _Well,_ sedikit banyak tebakan kalian tepat—namun, Zitao sendiri pun ragu apakah ia benar-benar menyukai orang itu. _For your information_, Zitao belum pernah pacaran—atau mungkin setidaknya ia belum mengetahui jika ia sudah, _well,_ mempunyai kekasih di luar sana.

.

.

Seulas senyuman manis menghiasi wajah Zitao begitu melihat siapa orang yang tengah asyik bermain basket di tengah lapangan sekolahnya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat favoritenya, di bawah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari lapangan tersebut. Setelah sampai di bawah pohon tersebut, ia segera duduk dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku gambar. Buku yang menyimpan semua hasil karyanya; yang menjadi sarana untuk menyalurkan perasaannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, ketika ia membuka lembar demi lembar halaman buku gambarnya tersebut. Di sana, banyak sekali sketsa gambar pria bersurai pirang itu dengan berbagai macam ekspresi; datar, tertawa—dan tersenyum. Zitao menyukainya, menyukai pria bersurai pirang itu.

Mendesah pelan, Zitao mulai mengeluarkan pensil, dan menatap dua orang yang masih asyik berebut bola basket.

.

.

.

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku menyimpan gambar dirimu disini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang, ia merasa amat lelah. Terang saja, Kris benar-benar serius jika sudah berhadapan dengan basket—sama seperti Luhan yang akan menjadi serius jika menyangkut masalah sepak bola. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana ia sampai mau diajak bertanding basket satu lawan satu begitu. Padahal, biasanya ia hanya setia menunggui Kris di pinggir lapangan saja.

Pintu pengemudi terbuka, menampakkan Kris yang tengah membawa dua kaleng minuman dingin. Dengan segera Kris masuk ke dalam mobil, dan duduk di kursi pengemudi, tak lupa ia menyerahkan satu kaleng minuman tersebut kepada Sehun yang tampak benar-benar kelelahan. _Well, _bukannya ia lemah dalam olahraga, hanya saja, jika harus berhadapan dengan Kris—ia menyerah.

"Minum lah, aku tidak ingin kau pingsan hanya karena kelelahan bertanding dengan ku." Ujar Kris sambil membuka minumannya dan meneguk isi minuman tersebut. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan mendengus sebal. "Aku tidak akan pingsan hanya karena bertanding basket dengan mu."

Kris hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh dan kini mulai memasang sabuk pengaman. "Kita pulang sekarang? Atau kau ingin pergi makan malam dengan ku dulu?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak ajakan Kris. "Tidak. Aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah saja. Aku sudah lelah seharian di sekolah." Mendengar jawaban itu Kris hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai memanaskan mobilnya. _"Let's go home."_

.

.

.

"Semoga waktunya cukup." Gumam Sehun sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ku harap kau tidak muncul sekarang, **Yifan**."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao bergegas menuju halte bus di dekat sekolahnya, setelah ia selesai membereskan isi tasnya; memasukan kembali buku gambar serta pensil yang ia gunakan untuk menggambar sosok Kris yang sedang bermain basket dengan Sehun.

.

Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul lima lewat lima puluh lima menit. Di tatapnya langit yang mulai terlihat gelap. Hah~ seandainya saja ia tidak menggambar, mungkin ia sudah pulang dari satu jam yang lalu.

.

Mendesah pelan, Zitao segera mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang ada di halte tersebut. Matanya sesekali memperhatikan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

.

17.58

.

Zitao menguap sesekali. Entah mengapa matanya terasa begitu berat.

.

17.59

.

Ia benar-benar tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Rasa kantuk itu begitu kuat. Ia bahkan sulit untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya lagi. Kesadarannya semakin memudar.

.

18.00

.

Dan pandangannya pun menjadi gelap. Zitao terjatuh dari duduknya. Dan membuat seorang pria paruh baya yang tak sengaja lewat di depannya panic bukan main.

.

18.01

.

Orang asing itu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Zitao. Berusaha memastikan jika keadaan Zitao baik-baik saja. "Hey, anak muda. Kau baik-baik saja? Hey, jawab aku anak muda."

.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua kelopak mata Zitao terbuka. Orang asing tersebut menghembuskan nafas lega begitu melihat keadaan Zitao baik-baik saja. "Syukurlah, aku kira kau kenapa-kenapa, anak muda."

.

Ketika kesadaraannya terkumpul dengan baik, Zitao dengan segera mendorong tubuh orang asing itu menjauh darinya. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di tubuhnya. Zitao menatap tajam ke arah orang asing itu, dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Jangan pernah berani menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu, atau kau akan rasakan akibatnya, pria tua."

.

Orang asing itu terkejut bukan main. Ia menggeram marah dan segera bangkit berdiri, berhadapan langsung dengan Zitao. "Kau—Jaga bicaramu, bocah kecil! Kau tidak tahu sedang berbicara pada siapa, hah? Apa orangtua mu tidak pernah mengajarkan mu sopan santun terhadap orang yang lebih tua dari mu, hah?"

.

Zitao hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali mendengus sebal. "Sudah selesai ceramah mu, pak tua? Aku tidak memerlukan omong kosong mu. Dan lebih baik kau cepat menyingkir dari hadapanku. Kau membuatku muak jika kau ingin tahu."

.

Wajah pria paruh baya itu memerah dengan sempurna mendengar ucapan pedas dari Tao. Tangannya terkepal dengan sempurna. Emosinya benar-benar tersulut karena semua ucapan Tao yang tidak sopan itu. "Brengsek kau—"

.

**BUGH**

.

—sebuah pukulan telak menghantam wajah pria paruh baya tersebut. Membuat pria tua itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Ia kembali menatap Zitao yang sekarang ini menatapnya dengan angkuh.

.

"Apa? Masih kurang pukulan ku? Kau ingin mendapatkannya lagi, uh?" ujar Zitao sambil menatap pria paruh baya itu remeh.

.

Dan tanpa banyak bicara, pria tua itu kembali berusaha menerjang Zitao. "Dasar bocah sialan!" Namun alih-alih, memukul Zitao, ia kembali jatuh tersungkur ke tanah, karena Zitao menghindari pukulannya dengan cepat.

.

**Tap**

.

Zitao berdiri di samping pria paruh baya itu. Kedua matanya menatap tajam pria yang tersungkur di bawahnya.

.

**BUGH**

**BUGH **

**BUGH**

Dan tanpa belas kasihan, Zitao berulang kali menendang bahkan menginjak tubuh pria paruh baya tersebut. Membuat pria paruh baya tersebut berteriak kesakitan. Bahkan cairan berwarna merah kental keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

"Sudah ku bilang. Jangan pernah berani menyentuh ku, brengsek!"

.

Dan setelah itu, Zitao meninggalkan pria paruh baya tersebut, terkapar seorang diri di dekat halte sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnyyyaa.. jadi juga chapter dua ini… #pelukzitao**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview. Dan maaf jika tidak membalasnya satu per satu. Tapi aku menyimpannya kok, buat kenang-kenangan. Hehehe.. #plok**

**Maaf bila bahasanya banyak yang ngaco dan sulit di mengerti. Maklum, kadang otak error tengah jalan**

**Dan, mohon maaf jika chapter ini agak mengecewakan untuk kalian dan mungkin di luar perkiraan dan banyak persamaan dengan ff lain. Tapi aku bakalan berusaha untuk memperbaikinyaJ karena itu, di tunggu kritik serta sarannya. J**

**Aku juga usahakan update secepatnya. untuk yang menunggu Complicated sedang dalam pengetikan. harap sabar menunggu..**

**Dan akhir kata..**

**Hope you like it, Mind to review? J**


	4. Chapter 4 - Part III - Yifan

Sehun terus saja memperhatikan jam serta Kris secara bergantian. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata seperti 'jangan sekarang', 'semoga setelah sampai di rumah' dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.

"Eum, Kris. Bisakah kau memelankan lajunya?"

Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Sehun, dan tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, ia mulai memelankan laju mobilnya. Sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Sedikit mencubit pipinya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya, namun tampaknya tidak memberikan efek apapun. Ia hanya berharap jika mereka berdua sampai di rumah dalam keadaan selamat

Dan sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Karena detik berikutnya. Tepat pukul 18.00. Kris memejamkan kedua matanya, saat ia tengah melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : Alter Ego **

**Author : FleursLove**

**Main Cast : **

**- Huang Zi Tao as ZiTao/Tao**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris/YiFan**

**Other Cast :**

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Lu Han**

**-Oh Sehun**

**Pairings :**

**-Kris x Zitao – Seme!Kris – Uke!Zitao**

**-Tao x Yifan – Seme!Tao – Uke!Yifan**

**Slight :**

**-Sehun x Yifan – Seme!Sehun – Uke!Yifan**

**Length : Part - III**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, de el el.**

**Rating : T+ atau mungkin M?**

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, apabila ada kejadian atau persamaan lainnya, saya mohon maaf. Tapi ini MURNI hasil pemikiran saya. SO DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

.

.

.

.

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

.

.

_And the story begin~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega, ketika ia mengetahui jika ia telah berhasil mengambil alih kemudi dan meminggirkan mobil Kris ke pinggiran jalan raya. Ia bersyukur karena ia memiliki gerak refleks yang lumayan cepat. _Well_, sebenarnya siapa yang tidak akan menjadi terlatih jika ia sering mengalami kejadian serupa seperti sekarang ini.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kris tertidur ketika ia mengendarai mobilnya. Ini sudah ke—entahlah, Sehun sendiri pun sudah tidak mampu menghitung berapa kali ia hampir mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri hanya untuk mendampingi Kris ketika mereka pulang menjelang malam hari.

Sehun kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dan mulai menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi penumpang. Jujur saja, ia lelah. Siapa yang tidak lelah jika hampir setiap hari harus melakukan hal yang sama. Ia seperti mempertaruhkan nyawanya, lima puluh persen kemungkinan ia bisa selamat, dan sisanya, mungkin ia sudah di alam sana bersama pria bersurai pirang itu.

Memejamkan matanya, Sehun berusaha mengatur kembali deru nafasnya yang sedikit tidak teratur. Ia kemudian membuka kembali kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap Kris yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Entah kenapa, Kris terlihat begitu..cantik ketika tertidur seperti itu. Memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela, Sehun mendengus sebal. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, sih? 'Brengsek.' Maki Sehun dalam hati.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sehunnie?"

Oh, bagus. Sekarang sang pelaku sudah sadar rupanya. Begitu mendengar suara berat dari Kris, Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat ekspresi khawatir yang jelas kentara di paras tampan Kris.

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Kris, Sehun malah mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan menyentil pelan kening Kris. "Kau masih bisa bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja, ketika kau hampir saja—selalu—bahkan membuat diriku celaka, huh?"

Kris meringis mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sambil mengelus keningnya yang terkena sentilan dari pria berambut pelangi tersebut. "Maaf kan aku, Sehunnie." Ujar Kris dengan nada bersalah. "Aku, tidak—"

Sehun segera menutup mulut Kris dengan tangan kirinya dan membuat Kris membulatkan matanya sempurna. Bahkan samar, terlihat rona merah menodai pipinya. "Sshh.. sudahlah. Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Sekarang antarkan aku pulang ke rumah, **Yifan.**" Titah Sehun sambil tersenyum manis dan melepaskan bekapan tangannya, kembali ke posisinya semula. Kini ia mulai melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memilih memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela mobil Kris. Kris—atau mungkin Yifan, hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekilas, lalu kembali focus menatap jalanan di depannya. Perlahan ia mulai menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya, dan mulai melajukannya dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkanku pulang, Yifan." Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kemudian tersenyum. Membuat Yifan mengusap belakang lehernya, kikuk.

"Ti-tidak perlu berterima kasih. Harusnya aku lah yang berterima kasih, Karena kau selalu menolongku." Kini Yifan yang membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun dengan malu-malu.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengusap lembut helaian rambut Yifan. "Tidak perlu. Kau adalah juga termasuk sahabatku. Jadi itu adalah salah satu kewajibanku untuk menolongmu. Kris dan Yifan. Sama pentingnya untukku."

Rona merah kembali menghiasi paras eum, cantik Yifan. Ia harus mengakui, jika jantungnya sering berdebar tak menentu jika berhadapan dengan pria tampan bersurai pelangi dihadapannya itu. Yifan tak menjawab ucapan Sehun, ia memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap ujung sepatunya. Ia.. menyukai pria itu.

Sehun kini menepuk pelan kepala Yifan. "Sekarang pulang, dan beristirahatlah. Jangan lupa makan malam dulu. Kau pasti lelah, karena tadi Kris berlatih dengan sangat keras." Membuat Yifan semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam, tak berani menatap wajah Sehun. Ia—tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, hanya anggukkan kepala lah yang menjadi jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk ke dalam dulu, ya. Hati-hati di jalan." Sehun kembali tersenyum, ya, walaupun Yifan tidak dapat melihat senyuman di paras tampan Sehun.

Namun baru saja ia membalikkan badan, ia dapat merasakan sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya. Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafas maklum. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan, eum, sifat Yifan yang seperti itu. Kembali membalikkan badannya, ia hanya menemui Yifan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Yifan?"

Gelengan. Hanya gelengan kepala yang Sehun dapatkan sebagai jawabannya. Membuat Sehun kembali menghela nafas, maklum. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat dagu Yifan agar Yifan menatap wajahnya. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, saling mengagumi keindahan satu sama lain.

"Ada apa, Yifan? Kau tidak ingin bercerita padaku, eum?"

Yifan kembali diam, namun matanya masih menatap iris kelam Sehun.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak apa." Jawab Kris. Meski pun terdengar sedikit keraguan di setiap katanya. Benarkah ia, tidak apa-apa?

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, pulanglah." Sehun kini mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yifan dan sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Yifan, kemudian mengecup lembut kening Yifan. Membuat Yifan refleks memejamkan kedua matanya. "Hati-hati. Dan maaf, sudah menyentilmu tadi." Bisik Sehun. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Yifan yang terdiam terpaku sambil memegangi keningnya yang..dikecup oleh Sehun.

Ia.. tidak sedang bermimpi, kan? Menepuk kedua pipinya pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan sekelebat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Yifan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya lalu pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia merasa begitu..lelah. Melirik sekilas pada jam weker di meja nakasnya. Ia kemudian menghembuskan nafas. Sudah jam delapan kurang lima belas menit rupanya. Jarak apartemennya dengan rumah Sehun memang lumayan jauh. Namun ia tidak ambil pusing dengan itu semua. Ya, asalkan bisa berdekatan dengan Sehun, itu sudah cukup untuknya. Ya, walaupun Kris, juga dekat dengan Sehun, tapi.. tetap saja, berbeda.

Memegangi perutnya, Yifan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia lapar. Seharusnya ia mengingat pesan Sehun tadi. Makan malam. Seharusnya ia tadi mampir saja dulu di restoran sebelum pulang ke rumah. Tapi apa daya, ia melupakan begitu saja, hanya karena Sehun mencium.. keningnya.

Astaga! Demi Tuhan! Yifan langsung terlonjak dari tidurnya begitu mengingat kejadian tadi. Dengan refleks ia kembali menyentuhkan jari-jarinya pada kening yang.. dikecup oleh Sehun. Wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat setiap adegannya. Memang cepat. Tapi tetap saja—ia berdebar-debar.

Kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, Yifan kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan membuka menutup kembali mulutnya, seperti berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Ia kemudian menekankan kedua tangannya ke dada. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sesak, begitu membayangkan wajah Sehun. Harus diakui, jika Yifan memiliki sisi cantik dari paras tampannya itu. Yifan kembali tersipu malu. Bahkan kini ia sedikit berguling-guling di kasurnya mengingat setiap detail tubuh Sehun. Suaranya, wajahnya, tangannya.. dan.. bibirnya. Haish, kenapa ia jadi memikirkan itu, sih? Ia.. sepertinya memang jatuh cinta pada pemuda tampan bersurai pelangi itu.

"Hyaa! Apa yang kau bayangkan, Yifan?! Ia tidak mungkin menyukaimu." Ia mengambil sebuah bantal lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Membayangkan jika bantal itu berubah menjadi sosok yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Tapi.. Ia, kan. Hanya sahabatnya Kris. Hanya—ya, sahabat." Pandangan Yifan mendadak sendu, ia.. merasa sedikit kecewa ketika mengingat ucapan Sehun sewaktu di rumah Sehun tadi.

"Sahabat, ya.." gumamnya lirih sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan kini sudah bersiap, ia ingin belanja untuk keperluan makan malamnya. Ia bahkan sudah mandi dan menggunakan pakaian santainya. Tak lupa ia mengenakan kacamata bacanya. Ciri khas Yifan. Kacamata.

Sedikit memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin, ia kemudian tersenyum puas. Ya, setidaknya sedikit udara malam bagus juga untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang dipenuhi oleh Sehun, Sehun dan..—Sehun.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kembali, lalu menepuk pelan pipinya. Ia, tidak boleh memikirkan Sehun dulu. Setidaknya, ya, untuk hari ini. Yifan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen, dan tidak lupa mengunci pintunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan merentangkan kedua tangannya, lalu menghirup udara malam sebanyak-banyaknya. Hah~ sepertinya udara malam memang mampu membuatnya tenang kembali.

Mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam yang tampak begitu cerah. Ia kembali mengulas senyuman. Banyak bintang. Dan ia menyukainya.

"Sepertinya, langit mendukungku hari ini. Bintangnya banyak sekali." Ujar Yifan sambil menepuk kedua tangannya senang. Dan memandang takjub langit bertabur bintang malam itu,

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil. Namun, langkahnya terhenti tak kala ia melihat sebuah objek yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sedikit penasaran, Yifan memberanikan dirinya untuk sedikit mendekati objek tersebut. Kedua matanya menyipit untuk memperjelas pandangannya.

Dan, dari yang Yifan lihat. Disana, di dalam sebuah gang, ada dua orang yang terlihat tengah berkelahi, namun sepertinya perkelahian itu berat sebelah. Karena salah satunya tidak mampu berkutik atau melawan sedikit pun. Awalnya, Yifan ingin segera pergi dari sana, namun, entah apa yang menahannya untuk tetap disana. Seperti ada dorongan agar ia terus menyaksikan perkelahian itu. Yifan semakin mendekatkan dirinya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

Yifan ingin sekali melerai perkelahian itu. Namun, ia tidak mau terlibat sedikit pun. Tapi, ia merasa kasihan pada lawan dari sosok pria yang tingginya mungkin tidak jauh beda dari dirinya. Warna rambut pria itu, yang kini tengah menginjak perut lawannya, berwarna pirang platina.

Samar-samar ia mampu mendengar kalimat-kalimat permohonan yang diajukan oleh pria yang tengah meringkuk di tanah tersebut, seperti 'berhenti', 'maafkan aku', 'lepaskan aku.'. dan jujur saja Yifan sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat pria bersurai pirang platina itu bukannya menghentikan aksinya malah semakin brutal menginjak dan menendang tubuh lawannya.

"Hey!" seru Yifan. Entah keberanian darimana, yang jelas ia kini telah berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu. Sang pirang platina itu segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Yifan. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu berbahaya, membuat Yifan meneguk liurnya paksa.

"Cih. Ada pengganggu." Pria bersurai pirang platina itu meludah ke sembarang arah, lalu kembali menendang pria yang tidak berdaya itu. "Kau selamat kali ini, bodoh. Lain kali, jika kau melakukan hal itu lagi. Ku pastikan kau akan langsung pergi ke alam sana. Mengerti, heh?"

Pria itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lemah. Ia bahkan ingin menangis melihat ada yang mau menolongnya.

Pria bersurai platina itu kembali melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Yifan yang sekarang tengah menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri terpaku. Yifan—mengenal pemuda itu. Tapi, ia berbeda. Penampilannya benar-benar berbeda.

"Kau—"

Pria bersurai pirang platina itu mendengus sebal, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari korbannya. Yifan yang menyadari jika orang itu akan pergi, segera mengejar sosok itu. Setelah sebelumnya menanyakan keadaan korban kekerasan itu. Dan, Yifan terkejut, karena orang itu adalah salah satu dari tempat Kris bersekolah. Seragam yang sama yang sering Kris gunakan setiap ia berangkat ke sekolah. Yifan mengabaikan ucapan terima kasih yang disampaikan oleh orang itu. Karena yang ada di pikiran Yifan hanya satu. Sosok itu!

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!" seru Yifan sambil berusaha mengejar sosok pria itu. Namun, sepertinya pria itu mengabaikan seruan Yifan. Terbukti ia terus saja berjalan tanpa menoleh atau memalingkan wajahnya sedikit pun.

Yifan akhirnya menyerah, ia hanya mengikuti sosok itu dalam diam. Membiarkan kakinya membawanya kemana pun pria itu berjalan. Yifan mengutuk dirinya yang begitu penasaran pada pria itu. Kenapa harus—

Mulut Yifan nyaris menganga begitu melihat tempat tujuan pria itu. Sebuah.. club malam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, bahkan melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap kedua matanya lalu memakainya kembali berusaha menyakinkan jika apa yang ia lihat bukan hanya ilusi semata.

Awalnya ia ragu, apakah ia harus mengikuti pria itu sampai ke dalam atau tidak. Namun, ia ingin memastikan jika pria itu adalah benar-benar orang yang ia kenal, err, atau setidaknya Kris yang kenal.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Yifan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk club malam tersebut. Namun naas baginya, ia hampir saja ditahan, karena ia.. ya, lihat saja penampilannya itu. Hanya menggunakan celana pendek santai dan kaus putih berlengan pendek, serta kacamata yang membuatnya terlihat begitu—tidak modis. Tapi, salah satu penjaga pintu itu mengenali sosok itu. Dan beruntung, orang itu menganggap ia adalah Kris. Well, siapa sih yang tidak kenal seorang Kris Wu yang gemar ke club malam dan bergonta ganti pasangan setiap malamnya. Tapi, itu dulu. Iya. Dulu, sebelum ada **dirinya**. Sebelum ada, **Yifan.**

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan menutup kedua telinganya begitu mendengar suara music yang begitu keras memasuki indera pendengarannya itu. Matanya menyipit berusaha untuk mencari sosok itu diantara puluhan orang yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Asap rokok, aroma minuman keras, orang-orang yang tengah sibuk berciuman bahkan—astaga, demi Tuhan. Yifan bisa melihat seorang pria tengah, oh, tidak, Yifan tidak berani melihatnya. Ia kini menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya terasa memanas ketika mengingat apa yang ia lihat tadi.

Yifan terus menyelipkan tubuhnya diantara kerumunan orang yang tengah menari mengikuti irama music yang diputar. Mengabaikan para wanita yang berkeling nakal padanya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Yifan sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika ada seorang wanita yang menyentuh dadanya dan mengecup pipinya, meninggalkan bekas lipstic di pipinya.

Yifan terus mengedarkan pandangannya, menyapu seisi ruangan. Berharap jika ia—

**Bingo!**

Ia melihat sosok itu disana. Di dekat meja bar. Tengah bercakap dengan seseorang lain yang tidak dapat ia lihat dengan jelas, karena posisi orang itu membelakangi Yifan. Namun yang Yifan tahu, sepertinya orang itu ada sebuah hubungan khusus dengan sosok itu. Terbukti dari orang itu kini tengah meraup bibir sosok pria bersurai pirang platina itu.

Yifan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain ketika melihat adegan itu. Ia merasa sedikit malu melihatnya. Ia bahkan belum pernah berciuman, _well,_ ia memang belum pernah, tapi Kris sudah sering. Tapi tetap saja berbeda. Kris adalah Kris, Yifan adalah Yifan. Walaupun ya, mereka itu ada dalam satu raga. Tapi tetap saja, ah, iya, Yifan ingat jika bukan saatnya ia memikirkan itu. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas tentang dirinya dan juga Kris.

Yifan kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sosok itu. Namun, tubuhnya mendadak kaku seketika, ketika ia melihat sosok itu, yang masih sibuk berciuman, tengah menatapnya tajam tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Tepat ke arah dirinya. Seperti tercipta ruang tersendiri untuk mereka berdua. Bahkan tanpa Yifan melihatnya pun, Yifan dapat merasakan jika pria itu tengah menyeringai mengerikan.

.

Yifan meneguk ludahnya paksa, lalu berusaha memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Bahkan kini ia berusaha untuk menari mengikuti irama music yang telah berganti itu, menjadi lebih slow. Ia mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap aneh penampilannya. Yang ia ingin pastikan adalah jika orang itu tidak benar-benar menyadari keberadaannya. Namun, sayang, semua itu benar-benar nyata. Terbukti dari sebuah lengan yang kini melingkar dengan manis di pinggangnya, dan menariknya mendekat. Sosok itu memeluk Yifan dari belakang hingga Yifan tidak mengetahui siapa orang asing yang tengah memeluknya itu. . Yifan ingin berteriak, namun suara orang itu menghentikan keinginannya.

"Ku akui, kau cukup berani untuk mengikutiku sampai ke tempat ini, hum."

Yifan tersentak kaget begitu mendengar suara orang itu. Terdengar begitu memabukkan. Dengan segera Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tempat duduk orang itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun, nihil. Ia tidak menemukan sosok itu disana. Itu berarti, orang yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Jika kau berpikir orang yang sedari tadi kau perhatikan dan kini tengah memelukmu itu aku. Kau benar, sayang." Bisik sosok itu tepat di telinga Yifan. Membuat Yifan bergidik ngeri karenanya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Berapa banyak orang yang datang ke club malam dengan pakaian seperti ini, eum? Ku akui kau cukup berani masuk ke tempat ini dengan pakaian seperti itu." Sosok itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Yifan, membuat detak jantung Yifan berdebar tidak menentu.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu, tapi, penampilanmu berbeda." Sosok itu kini mengecupi perpotongan leher Yifan, membuat Yifan mau tidak mau sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, seperti memberi kesempatan untuk bibir itu melakukan lebih pada permukaan kulit lehernya. Yifan sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia membiarkan sosok itu memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"A-ah~" sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Yifan tak kala sosok itu kini menyesap kulit lehernya, meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan yang cukup jelas.

"Kau menyukainya, eh? Kau nakal sekali." Bisik sosok itu lagi, lalu ia memegang dagu Yifan, membuat Yifan menoleh ke samping kanannya. Belum sempat Yifan menjawab, sosok itu telah mengunci terlebih dahulu bibirnya. Sosok itu, mencium Yifan tepat dibibir. Membuat Yifan membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Ingin sekali ia berteriak dan mendorong tubuh itu menjauh. Namun apa daya, posisinya yang seperti itu, sulit untuk membuatnya melarikan diri. Perlahan, sosok itu melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Yifan, dan membalikkan tubuh Yifan agar berhadapan dengannya, tanpa melepaskan sedikit pun tautan bibir mereka.

Iris kelam sosok itu bertemu dengan iris kecokelatan milik Yifan. Orang itu, begitu indah. Sangat indah. Namun sorot matanya begitu berbahaya.

Sosok itu semakin menarik tubuh Yifan mendekat pada tubuhnya, lalu menggesekkan kejantanannya yang sedikit menegang pada selangkangan Yifan. Membuat darah Yifan berdesir dengan hebatnya. Orang itu.. benar-benar berani.

"A-ahh.." desahan kembali lolos, ketika sosok itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan kini beralih mengerjai leher jenjang Yifan kembali. Kali ini, Yifan mendongakkan kepalanya, ia, sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Bahkan ia kembali mendesah tak kala sosok itu kini menggigit, menghisap dan menjilati permukaan kulit lehernya yang bersih.

Sosok itu kembali meraup bibir Yifan dengan lapar. Bahkan kini menuntut Yifan untuk membuka bibirnya, memasukan daging tak bertulang itu ke rongga mulut Yifan. Mengabsen setiap deretan gigi Yifan, dan mengajak lidah Yifan untuk bertarung.

Yifan tidak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan, ia bingung. Walaupun Kris sudah sering berciuman. Tapi tetap saja, untuk Yifan. Ini pertama kalinya.

Lidah sosok itu menuntut untuk mendominasi. Dan Yifan, hanya pasrah dibuatnya. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher sosok itu, berusaha untuk menopang tubuhnya yang terasa lemas. Ia berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan dengan orang itu, namun tetap saja ia kalah. Orang itu, begitu ahli dan.. benar-benar memabukkan.

Tautan itu terlepas, menyisakan benang saliva yang cukup panjang. Wajah Yifan memerah dengan sempurna. Bibirnya pun terlihat membengkak karena diserang habis-habisan oleh sosok itu.

"Bibirmu, manis." Sosok itu mengusap sudut bibirnya, lalu menjilati ibu jarinya. "Kau ingin lanjut, uh?" lanjut sosok itu seduktif.

Yifan yang tengah sibuk mengatur nafas, tersedak liurnya sendiri tak kala mendengar ucapan sosok itu. "Uhuk! A—Apa?" ia masih tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Apa itu artinya—

"Kau dan aku. Di kamar. Berdua." Sosok itu menunjuk Yifan dan dirinya dan menyeringai lebar. Membuat Yifan kembali tersedak karenanya.

"Ka-kau gila!" marah Yifan. Namun tetap saja, ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang memerah dengan sempurna.

Sosok itu memutar bola matanya, malas. "Namaku Tao." Mengabaikan kalimat makian yang diluncurkan Yifan kepadanya.

"A—apa?"

"Namaku Tao. Kau Kris, kan?"

Yifan mengedipkan kedua matanya berulang kali. Ah, iya. Ia ingat orang itu. Orang yang ingin dijadikan oleh Kris sebagai bahan taruhan. Tapi kenapa ia— "Tidak. Aku Yifan. Namaku Yifan."

—berbeda.

"Terserah kau saja." Tao mengibaskan tangannya malas, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi ruangan. Seperti tengah mencari sesuatu.

Yifan mengikuti arah pandang Tao. Dan seketika ia ingat pada orang yang tadi berciuman dengan Tao. "Kau mencari kekasihmu?"

Tao segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yifan. Kedua alisnya bertautan sejenak, seperti tengah berpikir. "Entahlah, jika kau menyebutnya begitu. Mungkin." Ia mengedikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh.

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban dari Tao yang menurutnya, aneh. "A-apa—"

"Aku pergi dulu." Tao kembali menarik tubuh Yifan mendekat dan mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka berdua. Tao melumat bibir Yifan tanpa memperdulikan orang yang kini tengah menatapnya dari kejauhan. Tautan itu terlepas. Menyisakan rona merah yang manis di eum, wajah cantik Yifan. "Sampai bertemu lagi, cantik. Aku harap itu cukup untuk menutup mulutmu selama beberapa hari."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan.. jangan coba-coba untuk menceritakan hal tadi pada orang-orang. Atau, kau tidak akan mampu melihat dunia ini lagi." Bisik Tao tepat di telinga Yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnyyyaa.. jadi juga chapter ketiga ini… #pelukzitao**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview. Dan maaf jika tidak membalasnya satu per satu. Tapi aku menyimpannya kok, buat kenang-kenangan. Hehehe.. #plok**

**Maaf bila bahasanya banyak yang ngaco dan sulit di mengerti. Maklum, kadang otak error tengah jalan. Dan, ya, mungkin banyak typo dan masih banyak kekurangan lainya, karena ini diketik dengan kecepatan yang.. yah, begitulah. Belum sempat meriksa alur dan kalimatnya. Jadi maaaaaaaaaaaaaafff, bila kecepatan atau lainnya.**

**Dan, mohon maaf jika chapter ini agak mengecewakan untuk kalian dan mungkin di luar perkiraan dan banyak persamaan dengan ff lain. Tapi aku bakalan berusaha untuk memperbaikinyaJ karena itu, di tunggu kritik serta sarannya. J**

**Aku juga usahakan update secepatnya. untuk yang menunggu Complicated dan Because of Wrong Number sedang dalam pengetikan. harap sabar menunggu.. **

**Dan akhir kata..**

**Hope you like it, Mind to review? J**


End file.
